


Sherlock's First Date

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Slash, mycroft is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wanting to try the dating game and wanting a relationship, John helps Sherlock and sets him up on a date with a guy he knows from around town named Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> Fanfic will be at least two chapters but no more than three.

**Prompt:**    
  
**Blake** :    


 

Sherlock stood in front of the mirror in the living room of the flat, trying to fix the collar on the his new button down shirt he bought for tonight but he was fidgety and nervous. This is first date...ever and he did not want to screw it up. _Sherlock_ was the one who asked John to help him set him up on a date in the first place after all but he was feeling very nervous. John was standing in the back of Sherlock, trying to help him get ready and calm down at the same time.

“Sherlock, you do not need to dress up all fancy and stuff. It is just a dinner date.” John told him.

“I know that but I want to make a good impression.” Sherlock told John. Sherlock began to panic a bit as he was trying to fix the collar but his nerves were making it very difficult.

“AH! This stupid collar! ...Maybe I should just cancel or not show up.” Sherlock said, letting go of the collar. John put his hands on the collar and fixed it for him for a few seconds.

“There, there. Now, just take a deep breath and relax. Every thing will be fine.” John told him.

“But what if he sees me for the first time and feels replused by me?” Sherlock asked.

“He would not think that of you. Plus, he knows a little about you already but not a lot.” John replied.

“And this guy still agreed to go on a date with me?” Sherlock said. Sherlock was now really stressing out. He just did not want to screw up or look like an ass in front of his date.

“Sherlock, stop. You will be fine. You just need to take a chance. You may even have fun.” John said.

“I hope.” Sherlock said. John sighed then his phone began to beep. He looked at the screen and it was a text from Sherlock's date. It was letting him now that he was on his way there but he needed John to stand outside so he knew which flat to look for.

“He is on his way.” John told Sherlock. Sherlock turned around and looked at John.

“Shit. It's too late to cancel now but I do not want to cancel the date.” Sherlock thought. Sherlock sighed.

“How I do look? Do I look okay?” Sherlock asked.

“You look fantastic!” John answered with a thumbs up. Sherlock walked over to his chair and sat in it.

“Did he say how long it would be until he gets here?” Sherlock asked.

“No but he does not live that far away. He is driving here, though, just in case the resturant is a bit far..” John replied. Sherlock leaned back in to the chair and sighed.

“I just do not want to screw up this date, John. Also, I really know nothing about dating besides the stuff you told me.” Sherlock said.

“Sherlock, all you need to do is be yourself.” John told him.

“Me? Be myself? John...you know how I am. He will certainly...Oh God...I do not know if I can exactly go through with this!” Sherlock said. John walked over to Sherlock and put his hands on Sherlock's shoulders and looked him in the face.

“Sherlock, listen to me. Every thing will be fine and Blake is such a nice guy. He is really excited to meet you. Just relax and do not stress out over this.” John said. Sherlock sighed then let go of of Sherlock;s shoulders.

“You're right, John. I mean, I have not even meet the guy yet. ….I think I will be okay. It is my first date but I should not be stressing out over this but it is a bit nerve wraking. Wait...does he know this my first date, right?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes but he understands that you might be a bit nervous and is not weirded out at all by this fact. This is his first date in years as well. His late date was in high school. He's a really cool and down to Earth guy. Blake is also very intellegent, just like you.” John replied. John's phone beeped again. It was another text from Blake, letting John know that he about to arrive and park. John put his phone back in his pocket.

“Was that him again?” Sherlock asked.

“Yep. I need to go meet him out there so I will be back in a minute. Be right back.” John told him. John headed to the door and then outside, shutting the door behind him. When the door shut, Sherlock leaned forward, looked at the floor and took a deep breath.

“I just hope every thing goes well. I should not be freaking out like this but knowing me and how I act, I tend to put people off more than on. Plus, I reallt want to meet this guy. Wow..I have been so nervous in my life. I am going to try and make it through this without stessing out too much or worrying. After all, he could be an amazing guy.” Sherlock to himself but stopped as he heard footsteeps coming towards the door. Sherlock looked up at the door and stood up. As the door began to open, Sherlock took a breath and John walked in, still leaving the door open. John motioned the guy to come in and looked at Sherlock. The guy walked in and Sherlock's eyes widened. The man was younger but no more than 25 years old, dark black hair and gelled back, blues eyes, tan skin, height was about 6'3” and his weight was proprotioned to his height, plus he had some muscle. He also a button down shirt but with some jeans and sneakers and the shirt was open a bit around his chest (and some chest hair but not to much).

“Wow...he's hot!” Sherlock said, trying to stay calm as he looked at Blake.

“Sherlock, this is Blake. Blake, this is Sherlock Holmes.” John said, introducing them to each other. Blake walked over and held out his hand for Sherlock to shake.

“Pleasure to finally meet you, Sherlock.” Blake said. His voice was deep and he had an Amercian accent. Suddenly, a loud and happy noise came out of Sherlock's mouth after he heard Blake to him and he clamped his mouths with his hands, blushing and his eyes were closed.

“FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK...fffffffffffffffffuck.” Sherlock thought in his head, thinking he just made things akaward for every one in the room, including John. He opened after hearing someone giggle. It was Blake and he had a smile on his face. Shelrock reomved his hands form his mouth.

“Sorry about that....wait...you are not weirded out by that?! Sherlock asked. Blake calmed down but still had a smile on his face.

“Not at all. Actually, that sounded adorable. Plus, we all are weird. It is not a bad thing.” Blake replied. The blush turned in to an even dark flush red across his face and cheeks, smiling. John was smiling as well and then looked at his watch.

“Well, you two better get going. You still have a date to go on.” John said.

“Are you ready to go now or do you need another minute to make sure that have what you need?” Blake asked. He wanted Sherlock to feel comfortable around him.

“I actually am ready to go now if you are.” Sherlock said.

“Excellent!” Blake said. Blake put his arm down and moved towards the door, waiting for Sherlock.

“You first, Mr. Holmes.” Blake said. Sherlock smiled and walked over to Blake. John see that Sherlock was now happy and calmed down since he met Blake.

“Have him back at a reasonable time.” John said, being playfully and joking.

“Oh, piss off, John!” Sherlock said as he was giggling. John smiled.

“Just go and fun, you two.” John said.

“Okay, Dad.” Blake said, adding to the joking which made Sherlock giggle even harder.

“Oh, he is funny. sweet _and_ gorgeous.” Sherlcok thought to himself, mentally fanning himself. John gave them both finger and both fo them gave one back to him. John laughed and then told them goodbye before they official said good bye and headed downstairs. As they were heading out the building door, Mrs. Hudson was peaking outside her door but was not going to say any thing or draw attention. She heard about Sherlock having a date tonight so she wanted to see the person. After leaving the building, Blake stopped, which cause Sherlock to stop, too. There were people also walking around the area

“Is every thing alright?” Sherlock asked.

“Wait right here, please. I forgot that I had something in the car. Don't look.” Blake said, heading to the car. Sherlock turned his head and looked to the side of him and down the street. Therer were and are people looking at him but he was not nervous. About 10 seconds, later, Blake returned to stood in front of Sherlock, holding something. Plus, people were now staring at them both.

“For you.” Blake said. Sherlock turned his head and his eyes widened in surprise.Blake was holding a bouqet that consisted of 4 black, 4 red and 4 white roses.

“These are for me?” Sherlock asked, feeling happy.

“Yes. I know it is bit corny and old fashioned stuff to get a date flowers but I was not sure what to get you.” Blake said. Sherlock gently took the flowers out of Blake's hands and looked him and the flowers.

“Oh...you did not have to get me any thing but...this is very sweet of you.” Sherlock said to him.

“Awe. Thank you. I tried to make it based on your work.” Blake said. The Red roses reprsent blood, black roses represented death but Sherlock could not make out what the white roses meant.

“And what do the white roses represent? I am just curious.” Sherlock asked.

“I was trying to based them on being human skulls but I failed.” Blake said. Sherlock smiled.

“Thank you for the flowers and I really like that idea.” Sherlock told him.

“You are welcome.” Blake said. Sherlock and Blake then headed over to his car and Blake opened the passanager car door for Sherlock. Sherlock got in and then Blake made sure Sherlock was in the car before he shut the door then he got in on the Driver's side and then closed his door. Both men buckled up and then sat for another minute.

“Well, where do you want to go eat? I am up for any thing.” Blake asked. Sherlock did not want to go to his usual place so he picked a place that he rarely goes to.

“How about some Chinese, then.” Sherlock answered. Blake smiled.

“You know what, I _WAS_ actually going to recommend a Chinese place. It is a little outside of town but it is amazing and I know the owner, who is a total sweetheart.” Blake said. Sherlock agreed to go to that Chinese resturant then Blake started up the car and then pulled out and headed to the resturant. It took about 15 minutes to get there but the drive there is worth it. Sherlock and Blake talked for a bit before getting there and Sherlock was already starting to really like him a lot but he wanted to save the questions and conversation for when they got there and were in the resturant.

“By the way, am I too dressed up for this place? Sherlock asked, making sure that he did not stand out too much.

“Oh no, not at all. In fact, a lot of rich business owners and workers eat there in their expensive work clothes for meetings and such. So, you are fine. Personally, I wore a button down shirt is because I wanted to.” Blake answered.

“Same here with my clothes.” Sherlock said. A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the resturant and Blake parked the car and helped Sherlock out of it. As they walked to the resturant, Sherlock noticed that Blake was actually in to him and liked him. They stopped at the door and Blake grabbed the handle.

“You go first.” Blake said. Sherlock nodded and as soon as Blake opened the door, Sherlock stepped in and then Blake followed Sherlock behind in to the resturant, shutting the door behind him.

And now...Sherlock's first date has officially begun. Where is going to happen during, well, they are just going to have to find out if this is only going to be their only date or if a second date is going to happen. But for now, Sherlock just wanted to get through this one...hopefully.

 


	2. Time of my Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Blake have officially begun their date. Sherlock starts to develop feelings he has never had before for as he gets to know Blake.
> 
> After the date and ou side of the his flat, Sherlock surprises someone...himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> Also, the date seems a bit rushed but I plan to do more fanfcs about them and more dates.

  
  
**Booth/Table in the restaurant:**  
  
  
Sherlock looked around the front of the restaurant. It had a calm and fun atmosphere to it. Plus, Sherlock liked that it had a skull painting on one of the walls.

“This is...very nice.” Sherlock said to himself. Suddenly, he heard someone shout in Chinese towards them. Sherlock turned his head and saw that it was an older Chinese woman, who very happy to see them for some reason.

“Oh! Miss Zheng!” Blake suddenly said,

“You know her?” Sherlock asked.

“Yep. She is the owner who I told you about.” Blake replied.

“Ah.” Sherlock said. Miss Zheng walked over to Blake and hugged him.

“So good to see you, Blake. Are you here for a visit or to eat?” Miss Zheng asked.

“I am here to eat, Miss Zheng. I did bring someone with me this time, though. Miss Zheng, this is Sherlock. Sherlock, this is Miss Zheng, the owner for the restaurant and one of most sweetest women I know.” Blake said, motioning Miss Zheng towards Sherlock. Miss Zheng looked at Sherlock up and down. Sherlock suddenly felt like he was being interrogated. After several seconds of nerve-racking waiting for her approval, she smiled and looked at Blake and said something to him in Chinese, which made Blake blush but Sherlock did not understand any of it. Blake replied to Miss Zheng in Chinese as well, blushing and talking nervously.

Hot, smart and can speak Chinese, too? Hmm. Impressive. _Very_ impressive.” Sherlock thought himself. Miss Zheng giggled.

“Oh, I am only teasing you, Blake. Plus, your date looks adorable and sweet.” Miss Zheng said. Sherlock blushed and Miss Zheng let out a couple of short giggles, then grabbed two menus and turned around.

“I know just the right table for you both. Follow me, please.” Miss Zheng said. Sherlock and Blake followed Miss Zheng to a booth towards the back of the restaurant. When they arrived, Sherlock's eye widened. The booth and the area around it was absolutely gorgeous.

“This is the best seat in the whole place. Plus, you both will have a lot of privacy.” Miss Zheng to them.

“Wow. Thanks.” Blake said.

“You're welcome, deary.” Miss Zheng said. She put the menus on the table, got their drink order and left to go back to help out with the front door. Sherlock sat on the left side and Blake on the right, in front of Sherlock. For a couple of minutes, Sherlock just kept looking at Blake, admiring him. Sherlock has never felt like this before and Sherlock was actually starting to like it. Sherlock was falling in love.

“Sherlock?” Blake piped up. Sherlock snapped out of it and looked him.

“Are you going to order any thing? You can eat on a date, you know.” Blake asked him.

“Yes. Sorry. I know I can. I got a bit distracted.” Sherlock said.

“Oh. I did not mean to make you upset or any thing. I was letting you know because I thought you maybe did not think you can” Blake said.

“You didn't. I was just thinking. I am not used to this whole dating scene so I am still learning.” Sherlock said back.

“I understand. If I do upset you or any thing. Please tell me. ...I really like you, Sherlock. A whole lot.” Blake said.

“You do not know much about me, yet. ...That could change really quickly.” Sherlock said.

“I have the feeling in my gut and my heart. I know a little about you because of John and what he has told me is why I wanted to take you out on a date. To be honest, I have have only known you for about an 30 minutes and I am attracted to you, Sherlock. The way _you_ are, the way _you_ think, act and have an amazing taste in fashion. It's very attractive to me and you are so gorgeous. ...Oh...I did not meant to make you comfortable or make this akward just now. Sorry.” Blake said. Sherlock realized that this guy not only really and truly liked him but...he was trying to make a good impression for him while Sherlock, on the other hand, was trying to make good impression for Blake. Sherlock held one of Blake's hands in his and looked at his face.

“Blake, do not worry. In fact, I really like you already as well and I want you to be yourself as well. I know I am not easy to be around but I want to be more open and myself. You have done nothing wrong but you have actually made me feel happy. To a lot of other people, besides John, I am a freak or weird but you actually do not think I am weird. You think of me a person and that is something that I rarely have been told or have been treated like.” Sherlock said, smiling. Blake smiled.

“Well, I am glad that I can make you feel happy. Plus, you are not weird. You are unique and I like that about you.” Blake said. Sherlock let out a little happy giggle. After one more minute, both men let go of each other's hands and looked at their menus for a couple minutes. The waitress came by and brought them their drinks a minute later and they gave her their orders. After she walked away, they began to talk, waiting to get to know each other more.

“So, you can speak Chinese?” Sherlock asked, still thinking when they arrived in the restaurant and met Miss Zheng.

“Yes. I actually know quite a few languages fluently besides Chinese and English. I can speak Japanese, French, Spanish and German as well.” Blake replied.

“That is very impressive.” Sherlock said.

“Thank you. Being a loner and not having that many friends growing up. I needed to do things to past time so I decided to learn a language and ended learning 4 of them before I entered High School. Spanish and English are my native tongue. My Mother's side is from Madrid and my Father is from the US. My siblings and I learn Spanish as were growing up. Which was a good thing thinking back on it.” Blake replied.

“Oh. How many siblings did you have?” Sherlock asked.

“One brother and one sister. My brother is the oldest, I am the middle child and my Sister is the youngest but we are all 18 or older. Do you have a brother or sister?” Blake asked. Sherlock did not want to tel him that he did but since Blake told him about his siblings, Sherlock knew he had to tell him because it would not be fair if he did not.

“I do have an older brother named Mycroft.” Sherlock replied.

“Is he a good brother to you?” Blake asked.

“Depends on who you are asking the question to.” Sherlock said.

“Ah. You do not have to talk him if you do not want to. We can move on to something else if you would like to. I totally understand.” Blake said.

“Thanks. Maybe I will talk about him more in the future but I am not afraid to talk about ym family.” Sherlock said. For the next 20-30 minutes, they talked about their childhoods, school years and some hobbies they enjoy. He was giggling and laughing a lot, which he rarely does. Sherlock was so excited when he found out that Blake loves playing the violin. Sherlock was smiling the whole time and basically having a blast. He felt like he was on Cloud 9 and nothing can ruin this date and this moment.

“Sherlock?” Blake suddenly piped up.  
“Yes?” Sherlock replied, smiling.

“...Your phone is ringing.” Blake said. Sherlock put his hand in his pocket and took out his phone, then looked at the screen. It was John and John would only called if it was an emergency.

“Sorry about this.” Sherlock said.

“It is alright.” Blake said. Sherlock answered it and hung up a minute later.

“Is every thing alright?” Blake asked.

“Yes. My Brother stopped by the flat.” Sherlock replied.

“And what happened. Did he leave and Johnw as letting you know that eh was there?” Blake asked.

“Oh, no, he is still there. And is going to be there a while.” Sherlock answered.

“Is staying with you guys? Sorry for all the questions.” Blake asked.

“No, it is fine. Actually, it is quite comical what happened. My Brother found out I was out on a date and fainted.” Sherlock replied. Blake let out a small giggle.

“Did John check to make sure he was okay?” Blake asked.

“yes and then he left where he fainted. Which was in the middle of the living room.” Sherlock told him. Blake began to giggle more.

“Oh God, is John okay?” Blake asked.

“Yeah. He is okay.” Sherlock asked.

“Oh, thank goodness.” Blake said.

“Me too. By the way, how do you know John?” Sherlock asked.

“We met at a grocery store and again at a bookstore. We did go out for coffee once and that is when actually John told me about you.” Blake explained.

“What did he say exactly?” I hope nothing too weird or boring.” Sherlock asked.

“Actually, he told me wonderful things about you. ...When he brought that you were looking for someone and/or wanting to get in to the dating scene, I told him I was single and that I would love to take you out on a date.” Blake said. He suddenly held Sherlock's hands in his and looked at them.

“I am so glad that I did. ...I really like you, Sherlock. I know you may think it is too soon to think this but the more I talk and get to know you, the more this feeling for you grows. I never have felt like this before. I hope this feeling never goes away.” Blake told him. Sherlock rubbed Blake's hands with his thumbs.

“I feel the same way about you as well and I hope the feeling does not go away as well. I never have felt like this either and I really like it...and...you.” Sherlock said. Before either of them could say another word, their food arrived. As they ate, Blake tried feeding things to Sherlock but a few times, they slipped out of his chopsticks. Once on to Sherlock's plate, Sherlock's lap between his legs and one in his soup (which was not actually bad because it was a piece of shrimp and it fell in to his egg drop soup). Sherlock did it one to Blake and succeeded. After they finished eating, Blake paid the bill and said good bye to Miss Zheng (who was secretly watching them on and off the whole time they have been here) before they left to take Sherlock back to his flat.

As they were in the car, Sherlock was hoping ans wishing that this date would not ever end. He was having the time of his life with someone who was starting to become a huge part of it. When they arrived back to Sherlock's building, Blake helped Sherlock out of the car again and grabbed Sherlock's flowers he gave him eariler then headed inside. Sherlock opened the door and both men went back inside and stopped by the steps. Mrs. Hudson heard the door and was looking outside again and saw Sherlock with the same man from before.

“I really have a great time tonight.” Sherlock said to Blake.

“Me too.” Blake said. Sherlock sighed. He really did not want this date to end and neither did Blake. Secretly, John was looking out from behind the door upstairs in the flat.

“Hey, Sherlock...do you have any plans next week?” Blake asked.

“No. Why?” Sherlock replied.

“Because I was wondering if maybe you and I could go on a second date?” Blake asked. Sherlock smiled.

“Of..of course! I would love to.” Sherlock said. Blake smiled.

“Wonderful! Just give me a call and we will set up a day for our date. John has my number so if you need it, just ask him.” Blake said.

“I will.” Sherlock said.

“By the way, may I walk you upstairs? I mean, you do have let me walk you upstairs but I....Sherlock?” Blake was stopped by seeing Sherlock suddenly take a hold of his hand. John went back inside quickly before they noticed.

“I do not mind it at all.” Sherlock said. Both men went upstairs and stopped in front of the door before going in.

“You okay?” Blake asked.

“I am just warning you that Mycroft might still be here.” Sherlock told him.

“Eh. I am not going to be long any way. ...Are you nervous that he may say something rude or reject me which to be honest, I do not give a shit what he thinks about me. ...I only care about what you think.” Blake said. Sherlock suddenly kissed Blake for a few seconds and then stopped. Feeling embarrassed, Sherlock turned around, blushing.

“I apologize. It was an impulse and I did not mean to do that nor it was my intention. I mean, it did feel nice but it's only our first date.” Sherlock told him. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his cheek, slowly turning his head to the side and then Blake kissed him and this time it lasted a few more seconds than the first one. Blake looked at Sherlock, who was now not only blushing but his eyes were widened.

“But _I_ meant to do _that_. And you are a great kisser, Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock calmed down and smiled.

“So are you.” Sherlock then turned around to face Blake again and then both men kissed one more and longer this time. When they stopped Sherlock and Blake turned around to face the door.

“I did not regret _that_ kiss.” Sherlock told him. Blake let out a chuckle.

“Same here.” Blake said. Sherlock took a breath and opened the door and there in the living room, sat John and Mycroft, who were waiting for Sherlock or both of them to come upstairs.

 


	3. It's My Life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting home for a terrific date with Blake, he suddenly runs in to disaster...and it's name is Mycroft Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did make Mycroft an asshole for this non canon Sherlock x OC fanfic (and future ones to come with this pairing).
> 
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

 

When Sherlock opened the door and walked in to the living room with Blake next to him, there sat John and Mycroft (who has seems to apparently woken up from his fainting spell) on the couch as if they have been waiting for Sherlock to arrive home. Sherlock stood in the flat like a deer caught in the headlights. He was hoping that Mycroft would leave before he came back but knowing his Brother...he was not going to miss this for the world.

“Ah, you are finally home.” Mycroft said.

“Why are you still here?” Sherlock asked.

“Because I want to see this “date” for myself.” Mycroft replied. Sherlock suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach. Blake put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

“Sherlock, do not worry. I can handle this.” Blake said. Blake let go and looked over at Mycroft, smiling.

“Nice to meet you, Mycroft. Sherlock mentioned you on our date but he did not say much.” Blake said, holding out his hand for Mycroft to shake. Mycroft looked at his hand but did not shake it. Blake moved to back towards him. Sherlock sighed. John got up from the couch and walked over to Sherlock.

“...I tried to get him to leave but he insisted on staying until you got back.” John whispered to Sherlock, making sure Mycroft did not hear him.

“It is alright, John. I figured this would happen.” Sherlock said. Suddenly, Blake started to get a but pissy at Mycroft. Apparently, Mycroft said somethin that did not set well with him.

“Look, whetehr you approve of me or not, I deeply care about Sherlock and he is an amazing person.” Blake told Mycroft.

“Clearly you do not know much about my Brother not he is not telling things about himself.” Mycroft told him.

“Maybe I do not want to know, Sir. Maybe when Sherlock feels ready to tell me, he will. I am not going to force him to tell me things he does not have to tell me. Plus, what is it between and Sherlock that makes him so scared or nervous of you. You are his Brother. You be encouraging him, not bringing him down and in more ways than one. I will protect Sherlock ” Blake told him. Sherlock was not actually mad at Blake for he just said to his Brother. He was more what Mycfort might do to Blake.

“You need to what your tone, Blake. I am not someone to mess around with.” Mycroft said.

“I am not afraid of you, Sir. I may be younger than Sherlock but I am not stupid nor weak.” Blake said. Mycroft quickly got up from the couch and looked Blake in the face. Shelrock could see the flames in Mycroft's eyes but Blake was not intimidated.

“I was actually trying to warn you about Sherlock but as far I can see, it would be pointless. And for now on, watch your back.” Mycroft said.

“STOP!” A voice shouted. Blake and Mycroft turned around to see Sherlock looking at both of them, shaking. John was trying to calm Sherlock down but it was not helping at all.

“Sherlock?” Blake asked.

“I am not mad at you, Blake. I know what you are trying to do but I do not want you to get invloved.” Sherlock replied.

“You are going to stand up for _him_?!” Mycroft asked. Sherlock suddenly stopped shaking. He went fro being scared to pissed off.

“And when did _YOU_ ever have _MY_ back, Mycroft? No, seriously, when have youever had my back?” Sherlock asked, looking at Mycroft. Mycroft did not make a sound or say a word.

“That's right. The answer is never. You never had and I know never will.” Sherlock told him.

“You have only known for only a few hours, Sherlock.” Mycroft told him.

“And he is really a wonderful guy, Mycroft. I would not have gone through with it if I had any doubt nor John would have helped me set up this date.” Sherlock said.

“You are my brother, Sherlock. I will always and will be but you tend to get yourself in to danger and get tangled up with wrong people. I _know_ you. I am just trying to steer you to a better path for your life.” Mycroft said. Sherlock calmed down but felt like Mycroft gave him a huge blow to his self-esteem As well as embarrassed him in front of John and Blake.

“...Why can't you just let be who I really want to be? I do not tell you how to run my life so why are you telling me how to run mine? Being older than me DOES NOT give you the authority to control me. It's MY life and I am going to live it the way, I want to. I know from right and wrong.” Sherlock told him.

“Apparently you do not. Also, your “date” is a huge smartass and needs to be put in his place.” Mycroft said.

“I am not asking for your approval about the men I date, Mycroft! You are not Mum or Dad! It is none of your business either. Are you against me being gay?” Sherlock said.

“It IS my business and no, of course not..” Mycroft told him.

“No, is not, Mycroft and if you are not then why did you stay? You could have left.” Sherlock said. John and Blake felt like they should say something but they felt like having another voice in this matter would make it worst for Sherlock. Suddenly, Mycroft had enough of this whole thing.

“Sherlock, as long as you kept making mistakes and going down wrong paths, I am always going to be here. I wanted to see what he looked like for myself and what he is like. And you know what, maybe Blake is not as bad I thought he was. Maybe he deserves someone better.” Mycroft told him. That is when Sherlock just lost it, emotionally. Tears streamed down his cheeks

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, MYCROFT AND LET ME LIVE MY FUCKING LIFE!” Sherlock shouted then went in to the kicthen. Blake followed him but stayed a good distance back.

As Blake got to the kicthen entrance, he sawSherlock stood over the sink, gripping the front of it, crying. He slowly and quietly walked in.

“Sherlock?” Blake asked. Sherlock looked up, tears still streaming down his cheeks but calming down.

“I am so sorry. I did not mean for you to see that or for it to happen. I feel like an idiot. You probably won't want a second date with me now.” Sherlock said. Blake walked over and stood next to Sherlock.

“Of course, I do, Sherlock. It is not your fault. No wonder you did not want to talk to me about him. He is such a huge jerk. I am sorry for the way he treats you.” Blake said.

“Deep down, he might actually care about me but I deserve better. He just does not understand what it is like to have the mind like I have and tends be harsh. I am just getting sick of his shit.” Sherlock told Blake.

“I know, Sherlock. I know. I had an Uncle like that. We have not spoken since I came out years ago.” Blake said back. Sherlock took a deep breath and felt a lot better than before.

“Thanks, Blake. I feel better now.” Sherlock said.

“No problem. Also, he left as soon as you when in to the kicthen. ...Are you going to okay?” Blake asked.

“Yes.” Sherlock said.

“Okay because if you need me, call me. Also, John is here for you, too. He tried kicking Mycroft in the butt bas he was walking out the door but your brother was too quick. Sherlock laughed.

“John is very good friend.” Sherlock said.

“I agree.” Blake said, smiling. Sherlock smiled. John was sitting on the couch in the living room again, trying to see what Blake and Sherlock were doing. He saw Sherlock and Blake suddenly kiss and smiled at each other. John was happy to see his friend feeling better and feling happy.

When they stopped, Blake said good by and was out of the flat within a minute. Sherlock came out and picked up the flowers that Blake put on a small table near the door. He looked at John, who was smiling.

“Aside from what happened. How was the date?” John asked. Sherlock smiled.

“It was wonderful, John. Thank you for telling me to got through with it or I would not have known how such a wonderful man he really is nor had a great time.” Sherlock said.

“You're welcome. So...are you both going on another date?” John asked.

“Yes. Which by the way, I need his number to call himt o set it up for next week.” Sherlock replied.

“That's wonderful and of course. I'll get it for you righ now.” John said.

“Let me put these flowers in something first.” Sherlock said. Sherlock headed in to the kicthen and John wrote down Blake's number.

Later that night, Sherlock texted Blake his number....which ended up being almost 20 minutes of texting back and forth to each other. Before Sherlock shut his phone off to get ready for bed, he texted Blake one more time. When Blake replied, Sherlock sighed happily then shut off his phone.

“Night, Blake.” Sherlock said, as he shut off and then got ready for bed. They were going to have a day date next Saturday and both of them were excited about it. Even after what happened with Mycroft, Sherlock felt like he was on Cloud nine with Blake and that feeling stayed through out the whole night he slept, dreaming about the date, about his future and most of all...about Blake, his future boyfriend and maybe even...his future husband. Blake is now officially a part of his lifer and he wants it that way unless he takes his last breath.

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
